


Blush, blush, blush.

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Hinata likes seeing Kageyama blush.He likes it a lot.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei
Series: Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Comments: 7
Kudos: 321





	Blush, blush, blush.

Hinata was in love with Kageyama. Well and truly in love. 

Everything about the boy was mesmerising, breath-taking, phenomenal. Kageyama was like an ethereal deity with the daintiest wrists and most enchanting of smiles – forever wrapped up in invisible silks of royalty and encircled by winding, jeweled chains that just screamed of prosperity. 

Despite what some may think or assume, Kageyama was the absolute light in Hinata’s sky. He was the burning of an enveloping sun, constantly emitting a soothing, whispering heat that had Hinata drowning into a melted puddle of mushy emotions; he was each and every twinkling star that lay rest on the blanket of a navy canvas, guiding Hinata’s way; he was the raging, sizzling flicker of an orange, red, yellow bonfire, soaring up and up. 

Kageyama was the reason that Hinata bothered getting out of bed in the morning. He was the one person that held all of the parts to Hinata’s heart in the gentle palm of his hands – and Hinata trusted him wholly with it. 

Hinata would do absolutely anything for Kageyama’s watching, waiting blue eyes, just as Kageyama would do for him. He’d do anything for him – even if that anything were first-degree murder. 

Of course, that also meant that Hinata loved Kageyama enough – trusted him enough – that harmless, little teasing to see a hot flush rise onto the Omega’s face, was all done in good fun. Right? 

See, Kageyama had a... thing for compliments. Everyone knew it, had seen it, or had at least heard _about_ it. 

It wasn’t a kink. He didn’t get off on dashed-out praise or softly spoken admiration. No, he just couldn’t deal with them. His face would heat up into an unmissable shade of a vibrant red, spreading across a usually taut face and dipping into the very tips of his pointed ears. 

He’d be that shade for hours after, too – completely unable to swat away the warm, buzzing feelings that followed him around like bees to a pot of honey. 

Kageyama had a thing (that wasn’t really a thing) for compliments, and Hinata liked to do his best to exploit it in any and every way possible. No matter the occasion, no matter what might have been going on, the ginger-haired Alpha never missed a beat before he was showering his spluttering, flustered Omega with the largest amount of sweet-talking that anyone had ever heard. 

It was something that a lot of the students at Karasuno were (semi) used to. A lot of them, especially the members of the volleyball team, had borne witness to the blushing mess that one Kageyama Tobio became whenever his rowdy Alpha was around. 

And they exploited it to their best ability. (Or at least, Tsukishima did.) 

“Hey King,” One tall, blonde Beta drawled, pushing up his glasses a little as he regarded the shorter Omegan-setter. “Lookin’ a little red, there. Is the heat getting to you, perhaps?” 

They were both very aware that it was the middle of December. The middle of December and snowing rather heavily outside. Of course, that sort of harsh weather definitely warranted red-tipped noses and crimson-kissed fingertips, but they were _also_ both very aware that Kageyama’s face wasn’t scarlet because of the snow. 

“Mind your business,” Kageyama snapped, brushing past Tsukishima so he could step out of the locker room. “And stop calling me that!” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “No need to get so angsty, sweetheart. I’m just concerned about your health, is all.” 

“Like shit, you’re concerned,” Kageyama scoffed, cobalt eyes narrowing into something far angrier as he turned back. 

The two of them had never gotten along very well. Sure, they were teammates, but they definitely weren’t friends. Tsukishima and Kageyama were constantly butting heads with each other, arguing and hissing till it turned physical. Then, they usually had to be split up by an exasperated Ukai or a grumbling Yamaguchi. 

This, of course, was just one of their (many) hostile interactions. 

“You’re just trying to get under my skin. As usual.” 

A pout settled on Tsukishima’s face. “Would I ever do that? That doesn’t sound like me.” 

Kageyama’s lips upturned slightly, unknowingly showing off sharpened canines as he growled. He was absolutely sick of this guy. “You know _damn well_ what you’re-!” 

The Omega’s snarling, hissing words were quite quickly cut off as a heavy weight settled across his muscled back, and a familiar, orange-tinted scent began to fill his flaring nostrils and his heated mind – cooling it out till only a mellow blue was leftover. 

“Now, now,” Hinata hummed, fingers gliding through Kageyama’s dark, silky locks as he looked over the bickering pair. “I sure hope you two aren’t starting another fight.” His gaze drifted to Tsukishima. “Yamaguchi wouldn’t be too happy if you were.” 

Those words had Tsukishima recoiling a little. He and the other Beta had... some sort of (Fling? Friendship? Relationship?) …something going on, and Yamaguchi would definitely _not_ be pleased if he found out the blonde was picking on people, once again. 

“Whatever,” Tsukishima huffed, pushing back off of the wall he’d been leaning on. “I’ll go. But this isn’t over, King.” 

Kageyama watched Tsukishima’s retreating form with an incredibly displeased expression. He truly hated the Beta more than he hated spoiled milk, and that was saying something. 

“What was that about, Crappyama?” Hinata hummed as he gently spun Kageyama around, interrupting the other’s souring thought process. The Alpha was quite quickly losing the more confident, sultry attitude he’d put on and instead reverting to his usual, bubbly form. 

“Nothing. Just Tsukishima being a dumbass. Calling me red n’ stuff.” 

Kageyama’s words were accompanied by a sharp shrug and a disinterested gaze, though he still let himself drift forwards somewhat into the warm aura that was centered around Hinata. 

Hinata snickered. “But... you are pretty red, aren’t you?” 

A scoff, and Kageyama’s eyes narrowed once more. “Yes. I know that, dumbass! But it doesn’t mean that he has to point it out, does it? He’s so annoying; I hate him so much! Why does he have to act so entitled all the time? God-” 

Hinata had been listening to Kageyama’s angry, bubbling ranting with a soft grin and barely concealed snickers. It would be a miracle to see Kageyama and Tsukishima interact without arguing at this point, so Hinata was more than used to his Omega’s angry huffs and splutters. (That didn’t make them any less amusing, however.) 

“But Kageyama,” Hinata pouted, tugging the – slightly taller – Omega down somewhat. “He’s only saying that because you’re so pretty when you blush. You know that, right?” 

At that, Kageyama downright spluttered, his cheeks tinting an even darker scarlet. “Eh!? Idiot! What are you saying!?” 

The ginger Alpha snickered, gently curling his calloused fingertips within Kageyama’s hair. ”Exactly what you think I’m saying. You’re so beautiful that he can’t stop mentioning it, is all. I bet he likes seeing you like that, all red and flustered.” He murmured, shrugging his shoulders a little. 

Now, Hinata wasn’t exactly open to sharing. He was actually pretty possessive when it came to his Omega, especially one as beautiful and bewitching as Kageyama was – but that didn’t mean he never noticed the stares from other people and used them to his fullest advantage. 

Making Kageyama blush was a mission that Hinata _never_ failed at. 

“Probably wished he could see you so red more often,” Hinata continued with a light tone, letting his lips ghost over the scent gland on Kageyama’s exposed shoulder. He was slipping back into his ‘Alpha’ role and away from normal, lively Hinata. 

“All exposed and flushed, with your cheeks red and your plump, little lips just covered in slick and spit-” 

Kageyama pushed away from the Alpha with a hiss and a splutter. His whole face was flaming a bright cherry colour, and his pupils were blown wide, wide, wide. Hinata couldn’t help the grin and pleased expression – an expression that didn’t leave, even as Kageyama stumbled from the locker room. (Smelling coincidentally like sweetened, fresh linen and an underlying hint of slick.)

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
